Humanstuck
by Double M B
Summary: Homestuck as humans. John is now orphaned and goes to a foster home, meeting twelve complete weirdos. He can barely survive dinner, how's he gonna survive living with them 24/7? (Rated T for language) (also, sorry it's so horrible and random)
1. Chapter 1

**My first Homestuck Fanfic! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The wind blew my hood off as I headed towards a large building. Gosh did I hate the wind sometimes. Always blowing stuff with it's whole windy thing. Bleh. This is stupid. I don't want to be here. Well that could mean this place I was going or earth in general. Either is suitable. Yesterday was my birthday and what an amazing birthday it was. I'm thirteen. Now a teenager. My dad always told me that today was the day I'd become a man but I don't feel different. Well, besides the stomach aches from all the FUCKING CAKE I WAS FED.

Let's not mention my dad, okay? He went missing late yesterday night and the police picked me up and brought me here. At school we called this place 'Junior Insane Asylum' because all the wacko kids from my class lived here. All twelve of them. I didn't know their names, of course, nobody does. We like to call them trolls because they always pick on other kids for no apparent reason. I'm gonna get bullied so bad here.

"Are you John?" A tall curvy black woman asked, opening the door for me and my social worker. I didn't even know his name but I hated him. Though I remember him saying he was called Jack N-something. Eh, I'm probably wrong. He was really rude though and a horrible driver, speeding and slamming on his brakes at the last minute, it gave me a headache.

"John." Jack said suddenly, nudging me out of my thoughts. I shook my head.

"Yes. I'm John Egbert." I finally answered flatly, not making eye contact.

"I'm Delorosa, the kids call me Rosa." She responded, sticking a hand out to shake. I shoved my hands in my pockets, still not looking. "Well thank you." She looked up at Jack. He tipped his hat and left, leaving me on a porch with a weird lady. "Come on in, I'll get your suitcases." She grabbed my bags and pulled me in. I now stood in a bright green room, two couches and a lay-z-boy in front of a large TV to my right and a long table coming from a kitchen on my left. Ahead were some bedrooms and a staircase leading upstairs.

"Karkat, show him around." Rosa said, taking my bags upstairs. A dark haired kid with very bright red eyes grumbled and stood up from the couch to come over.

"I'm Karkat." He stated, nodding instead of offering a hand. I noticed his eyebrows were much lighter then his hair, "I'm albino, jesus, stop staring." He added, his voice very loud and angry.

"Don't say Jesus like that!" Rosa called. He rolled his eyes.

"_JEGUS_!" He called back, rolling his eyes. I stood silent. He looked at me, "Well, you gonna say your fucking name or not?" He asked, trying to curse silently.

"I'm John Egbert." I replied, nodding a little. He nodded back then started off.

"Okay, there's the TV area." He pointed to the right. A oriental-looking kid with circle glasses and one brownish-red eye and one blue eye sat on a laptop while a dark skinned kid in a wheelchair played Pokémon by himself, "The stupid glasses kid is Sollux, don't challenge him to video games, he cheats. Mr. Mohawk is Tavros, he thinks he can fly." He said. I nodded. Karkat pointed to the left where a brown-haired face-painted guy sat with a few bottles of Faygo and some horns. He gave a little half wave, his eyes half shut. "That's Gamzee, everyone's convinced he does drugs but we haven't proven it yet." Karkat explained. My eyes widened but I nodded.

Karkat led me to a door behind the staircase that lead downstairs. A window was at the end of the hall with a sliding door to outside. Out there was a large yard with a trampoline next to a pool. Another oriental-looking kid was out there, long black hair going down her back.

"What's she doing?" I asked, seeing her with a giant shovel and an Indiana Jones hat on. Karkat looked.

"Oh, that's Aradia. She's either digging all of our graves or doing some archeology." He explained nonchalantly. I stared in shock, Karkat, yanking on my arm to get me to follow. We got to the basement, two girls fighting with what looked like real swords. One had short dark orange hair and the other had blonde with blue streaks. They were both dressed up.

"That's Terezi and Vriska, they're roll playing." He said. The pause, looked over and waved at me, then went back to fighting. Karkat lead me to another area, "Terezi's blind and likes to smell people and we're all pretty convinced Vriska has mind control powers." He whispered.

Why was this place so weird? It's like I was dropped off at the nuthouse.

Around the corner, some workout equipment were being used by a tall muscular brown haired dude. A much smaller light orange-haired girl sat facing the wall and drawing pictures on it. "There's Equius. He sweats a lot and likes horses. Also, don't go near him because if he even touches you you're screwed. By the wall is Nepeta, she's convinced she's a cat and always wants her meat raw." He said, turning and heading back upstairs. I stared at the two a little longer before following.

We went upstairs, bedrooms lining the hall. The first one, a very bright white one, stood two girls, both darker colored but one with black hair and the other with dark brown. The black haired one was fitting the other with some clothes.

"That's Kanaya and Feferi. Don't let Kanaya into your clothes or she'll throw them away and make you new ones that are stupid. Feferi barely even get's out the pool, it's like she's a fucking mermaid." He said, moving on. Kanaya saw me and gave a little wave and kind smile. I waved back.

At the end of the hall was a dark room with the door wide open. A small TV was the only light. "That's Eridan, he obsessed with Harry Potter and tries to say he doesn't believe in magic but truthfully, he's still waiting for his Hogwarts letter." Karkat said. Eridan turned and saw us, running up.

"Oh, you're the neww kid?" He asked. I nodded at the light haired boy. He looked at me up and down. "I don't like you." He slammed the door. Well then, bitch. At the end of the hallway was a door that opened to more stairs. I sighed and followed Karkat up to the attic.

"That's your room." He said, pointing to the right. I looked over. There was a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. "And this is mine." He walked to the left. Posters lined the walls of cheesy romance movies and Fresh Prince of Belair. There was also a bookshelf full of romance novels. Rosa was on my side.

"Did he show you around and introduce you to everyone?" She asked. I nodded. She smiled and headed down, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." She said as she left.

"Okay." Karkat said as she left. I looked on my bed where my three bags laid. One was for my clothes, one for my school supplies, and one for my posters and other awesome items. I started unpacking,

"You got any tape?" I asked, pulling out the posters. Karkat walked over to a drawer and pulled out a hammer and nails.

"Here, don't hurt yourself." He said, tossing them onto my bed. I was about to thank him when-"Unless you tell em first so I can watch." He descended the stairs and left me alone. I took a deep breath and started fixing my side the best I could so it resembled my old room. I finally got all the posters up, trying to shake off the pain in my thumb from where I hit it several times with the hammer. Stupid hammers. Why do they have to be like that? Hitting stuff. Bleh.

"Dinner!" Came Rosa's voice. It scared me a little. I put the hammer and remaining nails into the drawer Karkat pulled them out of and headed downstairs. I was last to the table, having to sit in between Karkat and Terezi. Rosa walked in and sat down a giant plate of turkey, a bowl of green beans, some mashed potatoes, gravy, and a basket of rolls. My mouth watered. I didn't even have breakfast this morning and only a smushed granola bar I found in the backseat of Jack's car.

"Pass the turkey!" Terezi called, reaching over me. She sniffed the air and turned towards me.

"Hey newbe, I hear you gotta room with Karkat! Ha! Have fun with that!" She said, laughing loudly. "Now give me turkey." She grabbed the plate and practically took half. I managed to grab some before Karkat yanked it away. Vriska switched hers and Terezi's plates, digging into the meat. Terezi, of course noticed and tackled Vriska, their chairs falling backwards. Nepeta nearly lept across the table and grabbed the turkey, eating it with her hands. Equius scolded her and dumped a boatload of mashed potatoes on his plate. Gamzee had made himself a bright green pie that didn't look healthy at all. He also chugged Faygo. I got some mashed potatoes before Equius could eat it all.

"Can we have fish tomorrow?" Feferi asked, taking some green beans.

"I want fish!" Nepeta announced, standing up and raising her hand. Equius pulled her back down into her seat.

"I, uh, don't like, uh, fish." Tavros stammered, trying to get some food but kept pulling back when Aradia grabbed it.

"Can we have that corpse party for the stray cats? One got ran over yesterday." Aradia wondered, dumping some green beans on her plate.

"No, honey, and it's a funeral, not corpse party." Rosa corrected. Aradia nodded.

"Corpse party sounds better though." She noted under her breath.

"I want chicken." Eridan announced.

"You're a chicken." Sollux commented, eating two rolls at a time.

"Wwhat did you say?!" Eridan yelled, pointing his fork at Sollux.

"You. Are. A. Chicken." Sollux repeated slowly, grinning at the end. They glared at each other for a few minutes.

"Nobody understands me." Eridan complained, plopping back down. Sollux rolled his eyes.

"PASS ME SOME ROLLS, FUCKASS!" Karkat yelled. Sollux grabbed one and tossed it, Karkat unable to catch it, "DON'T THROW IT!" Karkat declared.

"Not my fault you can't catch." Sollux relied. Karkat grumbled and sat back down. Across the table from me was Kanaya who seemed like the only sane one here. She silently ate her food.

"Hi, I'm John." I said, smiling. She looked up.

"Im Kanaya, would you like me to make you a new shirt? That one seems-old." She said, staring at my spades shirt. I looked down at it.

"Uh, no thanks, my dad gave this to me." I said, smiling a little. She nodded.

"Okay, just tell me if you'd like a new wardrobe, I'd be happy to help." She said, smiling. I smiled back.

"Thanks." I said, glad someone here was actually nice.

We finished dinner and each had a cookie Rosa had made earlier. They were Betty Crocker which made me really homesick. I went to the TV area and sat down on one of the couches, staring blankly at the TV.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" Sollux asked, sitting on the other couch.

"Uh, Karkat said not to play games with you because you cheat." I said, regretting it after it came from my mouth.

"Kk, that thnitch." He grumbled, opening his laptop and starting it up. Tavros wheeled himself up.

"Uh, you're John, right?" He asked me tentatively. I nodded.

"Tavros, right?" I said. He smiled and nodded.

"So, uh, I mean, if you're okay with asking, uh, how did you, uh, why-"

"Just ask already, jegus." Karkat complained, coming up and sitting down. Tavros opened his mouth to ask again but was interrupted.

"Why the hell are here." Sollux asked, not looking up.

"Oh, well, my dad went missing and I have nobody else to go to." I explained, "And that's really all there is to say on the matter." I rubbed the back of my neck. The three of them nodded.

A few boring hours passed of watching TV.

"Time for bed!" Rosa announced. Twelve sighs were released. I headed up to the attic and sat down on my bed, looking at my Con Air movie poster. I smiled, not daring to turn around to see the one dad got me yesterday unless I wanted to cry. Karkat came up a few minutes later and flopped onto his bed, getting into his crab shirt and black shorts and climbing into bed. I grabbed my ghostbusters pj's and went to the bathroom to change. I came back up.

"Why do you have a stuffed bunny?" Karkat asked, holding Liv Tyler. I gasped, rushing over and grabbing her.

"That's a gift from a friend." I said, stomping over and setting her down on my nightstand. Karkat rolled his eyes and flipped off the light. I made sure he couldn't see and grabbed Liv, hugging her against my chest. The only sound was the crickets. I rolled over to face the window, a bright crescent moon giving light to the dark room. I rolled the other way, facing the poster dad got me. I forced a smile, hugging Liv tighter, and drifting asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! And yes, I plan on making more. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay, second chapter! I'm sorry if this offends anyone, I tried my best to be inclusive!**

* * *

"Wake up, fuckass!" Karkat yelled. My eyes shot open and I jerked forward, our foreheads colliding. We both groaned, Karkat falling onto the ground in pain, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He demanded.

"You scared me!" I defended, holding my hand up to my head. He grumbled some profanity and stood back up.

"Well get ready." He ordered.

"Why? It's Sunday." I said, confused. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Rosa's taking us to church, she thinks it's good for everybody. Though we're not all very serious about whatever religion we choose." He answered flatly. I rose an eyebrow. I've never actually _been_ to church besides on Christmas or whatever.

"Or are you jewish or something?" He asked, leaning towards me. There were a few seconds of silence before he went back to his side of the attic.

"Aradia's Buddhist and prefers to stay home with Sollux and Vriska, who're both atheist. Gamzee stays home because he has his own wack religion that I think is satan worshipping but whatever." He went on. "Kanaya, Feferi, and Tavros are Islamic, and Eridan and Terezi are Jewish. We have a lot of stops before going to the Christian church." He explained. I just nodded slowly.

"Oh and wear nice clothes, Rosa likes us to look 'clean'." He made little air quotes. I dug through my bag and found some khaki shorts and a blue polo shirt. "Hurry up and get ready, geez, you're almost as bad as Kanaya." He told me, already in a black sweater and grey dress pants. I walked down to the bathroom to change, seeing a line of about three people.

"I need to brush my teeth!" Equius called, hitting the door and making a small indention.

"What teeth? You knocked out nearly all of them!" Vriska commented, standing behind him. He turned and they had a short stare down, though I don't know how it was possible since Equius was wearing sunglasses. Does he sleep in them? By how weird this place was, that answer was probably yes.

"I need to wwash my face." Eridan complained, crossing his arms. Vriska turned around.

"You already have a zit there-" She began, pointing to his face. He swatted her hand away.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled, turning red and covering his face. She smirked and turned back around.

"I gotta go pee!" Nepeta announced, running up behind me.

Gamzee walked out of the bathroom, a brush stuck in his hair from what I guess him trying to brush that messy/curly mass of hair, "Go on in, my brotha." He said, grinning as he walked by. I waited in line, clutching my clothes and hair brush. It was finally my turn and I walked in, dressing quickly and trying to get my hair neat. That cow-lick right in the middle just won't go away, will it?

I walked back out, Nepeta shoving past me and slamming the door. I put my pj's back then went downstairs .

"Everyone grab a pop-tart or granola bar, we're running late." Rosa said. I grabbed what was left; a icing-less cherry pop tart. Yay. We all piled into a giant white van that didn't look like a pedophile would have at all. Gamzee waved us goodbye, using both hands and with a half-eaten grape pop-tart in one. I was shoved in between Equius and Nepeta in the very back seat. Equius started sweating heavily and I gagged a little, some of his dripping onto my glasses. Nepeta kept looking around frantically, swatting at the air every so often when she noticed the fly that flew in.

We stopped at a mosque first and dropped off Kanaya, Feferi, and Tavros. Tavros had to be lifted out into his wheelchair and I felt kinda sorry for him. I noted to ask about how he got paralysed when we got home, hopefully I wouldn't hurt his feelings. We stopped at a Temple next and Terezi and Eridan stepped out. Finally, we parked at a large church, the remainder of us piling out. I was relieved to get away from the giant sweaty guy and caught up with Karkat.

"Why're you wearing a sweater and pants, it's nearly 80 degrees." I asked him.

"I'll wear whatever the fuck I want, thank you." He replied.

"Karkat Vantas, don't cuss here." Rosa said sternly. He sighed and nodded.

"Vantas is your last name?" I wondered, grinning. He glared at me.

"Says John _freaking_ Egbert." He responded. I shook my head at him.

"My last name is so lame that it's ironic." I stated proudly. He rolled his eyes.

"My last name is very STRONG." Equius bragged. Rosa looked over at him.

"Take off your glasses please." She suggested, though it was more of an order.

"But Rosa-" He began.

"Equius Zahhak." She stated. He nodded and slipped them off, revealing dark blue eyes.

"He actually has eyes?" I asked Karkat, laughing a little. Karkat grinned at my question. Equius looked over, curious what we were talking about.

"I order you two to stop laughing at me." He said, crossing his arms.

"You aren't the boss of us, stupid." Karkat said. Equius looked taken back.

"I am MUCH taller then you and STRONGER then you. Now, I'd like you to say that statement again." He ordered. I rose an eyebrow at his comment.

"I'm obviously the smartest one in the house. When you're this smart, height and strength don't matter." He replied. Equius paused, probably thinking over Karkat's reply. He opened his mouth to respond when Rosa shushed us. I was so caught up in watching the quarrel that I hadn't noticed we'd actually walked in and sat down.

This was a pretty big building, seeming larger on the inside. The room a weird shape, lines of benches leading up to what looked like a small stage. A stained-glass window depicting a giant angel loomed behind the stage. A small choir began singing, people pulling weird books and singing along. Equius and Nepata began singing, Nepeta smiling and reading along and Equius singing by memory. Karkat pulled out the book but just moved his mouth, no noise being made. I started daydreaming, getting lost in my thoughts.

About an hour passed, we ate these weird crackers and drank grape juice, which was pretty nice since I was starving. There was a big crowd as we tried to leave and Rosa kept getting stopped and started talking to people. Nepeta was running around, dragging Equius behind her who kept ordering her to stop. Some other kids my age came up and talked to Karkat, who he just said hi and turned away.

"Hey, if you're albino, why's your hair black?" I asked him suddenly. He stared at me a little.

"I dye it. Dont you think people would start staring if they see a pale red eyed kid with white hair?" He answered with a question. "Yes. The answer is yes." He answered for me since I wasn't responding.

"We're going to go pick up Kanaya, Feferi, and Tavros then go on some errands while we wait for the other two to be done." Rosa said as we climbed in the van. I made sure not to sit anywhere near Equius. We drove to the mosque and picked up said weirdos. Feferi climbed into the very back seat, Kanaya sat near Karkat, and Tavros was lifted into the seat next to me.

"Hey, I was meaning to ask, how did you get paralyzed?" I wondered. "It's okay if ya don't wanna answer." I assured him before I made him uncomfortable. He gave a kind smile.

"I, uh, used to roleplay with Vriska, Terezi, and Aradia and, uh, Vriska pushed me down the stairs, uh, really hard." He answered timidly. I nodded.

"I'm sorry for asking." I told him.

"It's fine! I mean, uh, they say the best way to get over stuff is, uh, talking about it." He said, smiling. I smiled back. We drove to a nearby Wal-mart and gathered next to the car.

"Okay, I need to get some things, everyone meet back here in about forty-five minutes." Rosa said. Everyone nodded and dispersed.

Nepeta darted to the stuffed animals. Equius headed towards electronics, making sure not to touch anything in fear that he'd break it. Tavros went with Rosa, helping her remember what she didn't put on her list. Kanaya and Feferi went to the clothes, Feferi paying more attention to the swimwear then the actual clothes. I followed Karkat to the movies. He dug through the giant bargain bin, probably looking for more cheesy romance stuff. I wandered over to the video games, seeing a new one called sburb. Dad got it for me for my birthday but it crashed my computer with this virus called Asteroid.

"We all played that game at the house. It shut down before we could officially win and get our prize." Karkat commented, looking over my shoulder, "Stupid fucking piece of trash." I jumped in surprise.

"Stop scaring me!" I declared. He rolled his eyes.

I kept checking my watch to see how much time had passed. Finally, it'd been forty-five minutes and all of us ran out to the van. We had to wait a few more minutes before Tavros and Rosa finally showed back up.

"Good job everybody, this was much better then last time." She said as she loaded the groceries in. Karkat scoffed.

"If Equius didn't break that DS then we would've been out sooner." Karkat commented. Equius got really sweaty.

"They were not supposed to know about that." He whispered. Karkat smirked.

We all got in and went to pick up Terezi and Eridan, who hopped into the car.

"Everyone have a nice time?" Rosa asked as we drove home. There were some excited yeses and other half hearted ones.

"Did you get food?" Vriska asked when Rosa walked in.

"Yes, but no eating until it's all put up." She said. Everyone groaned.

All the people from the van dispersed to what they were doing when I arrived yesterday.

I walked walked up to the attic and laid on my bed, staring at the unfinished ceiling. I'd changed back into my pj's since the polo shirt was starting to get uncomfortable. I think I got up too early today because I was suddenly tired. I wish I was at home. My REAL home. The one with my ghostbusters sheets and the smell of cake and other pastries. I know I was missing home when I missed the cake. I missed Coronal Sassacre. Hell, I even missed those stupid clowns. I'd give anything to see those stupid Harlequin pictures. But I was stuck at THIS home. I was Wacko-house-stuck.

I turned over and fell asleep, the image of my real home on my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope the story isn't too boring! Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes, I tend to type fast and not look over my writing! Oh and this chapter is gonna be on the sadder side. **

**POSSIBLE TRIGGER WARNING**

* * *

Karkat's POV

We had enough people in this house, why did Rosa have to invite another? And he's not even cool, he just takes up space in MY room. I was gonna get a TV and make a little theatre in there but nooooo, we had to make room for another foster kid. What kind of name is John anyway? It seemed so...bland.

"Gimme thome chipsth, kk." Sollux said, reaching a hand out. I pulled the bag towards me. He grumbled and launched himself over, "Geez, bitch." He muttered, grabbing a handfull and sitting back.

"If you wanted these chips, you should've told Rosa when she went shopping!" I yelled at him. He held his hands up in defense.

"I just wanted thome chipth, damn, Mr. Mutant." He told me. I huffed and crossed my arms.

"DON'T CALL ME A MUTANT!" I snapped suddenly, catching him and Tavros off guard. Sollux suddenly realized what he'd said.

"Kk-" He began. I took a deep breath and stomped into my room. Wait, fuck, John was there. I paused half-step on the stairs, taking short breaths. No. Not right now. Please.

_Karkat!_ The voice from a memory called. I don't want to think about that. IT'S JUST ONE FUCKING WORD. ONE. FUCKING. WORD. A stupid word too. A word you call bratty little kids. A word I don't want to be called. A word I've been called enough.

"I-I'm not a mutant." I mumbled, my breaths getting uneven. I took an uneven deep breath and continued walking. My walk turned into a jog and next thing I knew, I was rushing to my room. My shaky hands rose to the door handle and I went in. I didn't make it to my bed. I got to the next staircase and thrust the door shut, slipping to the ground behind it and holding my head.

Holding my head made my situation worse because what was on my head was hair. My fucking white hair.

Mutant.

Mistake.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, a lump catching in my throat. My hands shook. My eyes teared up.

MY FUCKING RED EYES.

"Karkat?" John asked. I heard footsteps coming towards me but didn't look up.

"I-I'm sorry." I choked out, tears starting to roll down my pale face.

I don't want to think about this.

The memory started making its way into the spotlight.

Oh fuck.

* * *

_*flashback*_

I was 3.

_ "Geeeet innn the car." He ordered, walking in from the kitchen. It was actually more of staggering and stumbling then walking though. I looked over from watching TV._

_ "But Daddy, we already went today." I stated, wanting to watch my show. He stomped over and grabbed me by my shirt. _

_ "Did I aaaaask for yourr fucking confirmation?" He demanded. His breath smelt like Mommy's special grape juice and his voice was slurred. I quickly shook my head, though I didn't know what confirmation meant, "Iiiii can't fucking hear you shaaaaake your mutant fucking heead." He said, shaking me a bit._

_ "No Daddy." I finally answered, trying to look him in the eyes. The whites of his eyes were red and his cheeks were too, like they always were when Mommy was at work. _

_ "Noooow get iiiin the fucking caaar!" He yelled, pointing to the door. He let me go and I scrambled up. He stumbled out, grabbing the car key and I grabbed the house key that was laying on the table. I closed the door and locked it like Mommy showed me. Silly Daddy, he could remember the car key but not the house one. _

_ "Karkat!" He yelled, poking his head outside the car. I finished locking the door and rushed over, "Get iin the frooont." He ordered. I looked in the back where my car seat was. _

_ "But Mommy says-" I began._

_ "GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!" He yelled. I jumped in surprise but followed his order. I could barely see out the window. Daddy says that I'm short for my age. I buckled my seat belt like Mommy always told me. I don't know why Daddy didn't have to. Maybe it was because he's so powerful and doesn't need it. I hope I can be that powerful when I'm a grown-up. _

_ The drive was short because Daddy was going really fast. The car swerved back and forth and I smiled. It was like a rollercoaster! I noticed red traffic lights. _

_ "Daddy, you're supposed to stop." I said, confused. Maybe you didn't have to follow road rules when it's night because there's nobody else out here. _

_ "DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DRIVE, YOU MISTAKE!" He yelled. I tensed up, ready for a strike. He didn't and I got confused. I just nodded then caught myself._

_ "Yes Daddy." I told him. _

_ We pulled up to the gas station. Red light shone into the car from the front sign. He got out and I followed, grabbing the car key since he forgot it in the seat. Silly. I made sure to hit the lock button thing before getting out and following him inside. The door dinged when we walked in. _

_ "Hey Karkat!" The nice lady behind the desk said. Daddy stomped back to his section. I was about to follow but she stopped me, "Have you started school yet?" She asked. I shook my head. _

_ "No. But I'm starting this year!" I told her, smiling. She smiled back then looked up, her expression changing._

_ "Hey honey, do me a favor and grab me a, uh, small bag of BBQ chips." She said. I noticed Daddy walking up to the desk but turned and left to do what she said. I looked intently for what she asked for. I heard some yelling from up front but didn't look, I had a mission. There was a short scream and some curses. I found what she wanted and grabbed it, walking up and giving it to her. _

_ "There you go." I said happily. She smiled and took it. I noticed Daddy and quickly followed him out, "See ya tomorrow!" I called to her. She didn't smile when I said this. She just gave this upset look. I just shrugged and got back into the car, handing the key to Daddy. He snatched it from my hand. _

_ We got into the car and Daddy opened a bottle of his special happy drink. I smiled a little. He's gonna be happy now! Maybe now he'll watch my show with me! He always likes to watch stuff with me when he's happy. He started the car, the happy not set in yet. _

_ We headed back home. We were going faster then last time and there were some cars on the road too. I craned my neck to see out the front window. We were in the other lane. _

_ "Uh Daddy-" I began, looking up at him. I stopped, not wanted to get punished. I rested back in my seat. It's okay. We always get to home fine. We'll go home and Daddy will watch TV with me. We can even watch a funny movie! _

Man was I wrong.

_It happened so fast. I noticed another red light ahead and Daddy didn't seem like he was gonna stop. There weren't any other cars around so it was okay, right? _

_ Daddy wasn't wearing his seatbelt. _

_ Daddy wasn't looking at the windshield, his eyes were half shut. _

_ Daddy went into the glass. _

_ I miss my daddy._

_ A car was driving towards us. I thought the light was just a street light. _

_ Airbags hurt. _

_ My nose bled like it does when Daddy doesn't have his happy drink. _

_ I'm smaller then kids my age. _

_ The airbag missed me. _

_ Daddy's airbag didn't come out because he didn't get it fixed from last time. _

_ My neck hurt. _

_ I got really dizzy. _

_ Blue and eed lights flashed everywhere. A policeman forced my door open. I scooted back, Daddy said the police were meanies. _

_ "I'm not gonna hurt ya kid." He assured me, smiling a little. I couldn't move much because it hurt. The policeman lifted me out and sat me on an ambulance bed. I was lifted with the bed onto the ambulance. _

_ "Where's my Daddy?" I asked, "Are we going home? I wanna see my Daddy." I said, trying to get up. The ambulance people forced me back down and strapped me to the bed. "I want my Daddy." I told them._

_ I started crying. We were supposed to go home. We were supposed to be happy and watch TV. _

_ I wanna go home. _

_ I wanna go home._

_ *__end flashback*_

* * *

"I-I wanna go home." I kept saying, sniffling and burying my face in my sweater. Joh kept staring at me, I know. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I do too." He told me. I hugged my knees and kept crying.


	4. Chapter 4

**School's starting so I might not be updating as often. I will try to update whenever I have time so yeah! **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Karkat'S POV

"You wanna talk about it?" John asked after I'd calmed down. We were sitting behind the door and staring out the skylight I had Rosa install a few months ago.

I glared at the bucktoothed fuckass, "No." I answered simply. He nodded and leaned his head back against the door. There was a wonderful silence.

"How long have you been here?" He wondered. I sighed.

"Well I'm 8 so like 5 years." I replied, "Now shut the fuck up." I ordered.

It was about 3 o'clock. We'd been sitting here for a good hour and a half, if not longer. The images from that stupid night still flashed through my head nut I managed to keep it together. Gog I hate crying. Especially when someone else is around. But, if this asshole wasn't here, nobody would've seen me. There was a sudden knock at the door and both John and I screamed. At least somebody in this house had a higher scream then mine now.

"Who is it." I stated, standing up and brushing myself off.

"It's Rosa, Tavros told me that you freaked out downstairs, are you okay?" Rosa asked, the door handle turning. The door opened a little and John stood, now stuck behind the door, "Do you want to talk about anything? We can get that counselor if you want." She added.

"No! I don't like that weirdo!" I declared.

"But Kankri is an amazing-" She continued.

"Nope. All he did was talk. It only helped because he talked so much that I forgot what my problem was." I explained, crossing my arms. Kankri was also my older brother who'd pretty much escaped my dad after he'd gone to live with my mom. He's actually still in college. And technically, he's not a professional but Rosa thought that seeing someone from my family would 'help'. Yeah sure. That fuckass can talk for hours without even taking a breath. I'm still pretty sure he's adopted personality-wise even though we do look a lot alike.

"U-um, the door's crushing me." John said, still behind the door. Rosa gave a little gasp and pulled the door away from him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." She said. John gave a small smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's okay." He told her. She nodded.

"Alright, just tell me if you need anything." She said before leaving. I gave a half wave with a straight face and shut the door.

"Wanna watch a movie?" John asked, smiling. I turned around and rose an eyebrow. I mean, we _could_ watch a movie but the TV in here was like a 12 inch and it was like a big box. It also had five channels and used an antenna that'd broken after it stopped working and Equius tried to fix it. I tried to get Sollux but he could care less. Though Equius was really good with technology, he's really bad at _using _technology. Practically everything in his room was broken. Well, everything but that picture of Aradia. He even broke his door after a tantrum when he was like 8 and Rosa forgot to get milk for practically a month (He just has a blue curtain in front of his door). Damn that guy has weird obsessions.

"Not any of those stupid ones on your posters." I stated flatly. He sighed over-dramatically.

"Well I'm not watching any of your stupid romance stuff!" He retorted, crossing his arms. I gasped. I know, it's weird for a dude to like cheesy romance shit and I admit that, but there's just something about the struggles of love that I like in those movies. Hey, don't judge me.

"My movies are wonderful pieces of cinema." I told him, walking up the stairs and over to one of them. "Unlike those stupid ass pieces of trash, mine involve complicated scenarios relating to several different kinds of relationships." I explained.

"There's only one kind of love, numbnut." He stated.

"That's where you're wrong," I pointed to him then to one of my giant books, "There's several different kinds of romance that I've named-"

"You made name for different types of love?" John asked, grinning and starting to laugh a bit. I clenched my fists.

"Yes, a guy can do what he wants, thank you." I responded, nodding. He shook his head and looked at my posters.

"Did you make a _chart_?" He asked, pointing above my bed. I looked over. It was a large paper with four different sections I called quadrants. I thought a while for what the symbols should be and settled on the types of suits on cards. It made sense because the heart was included which is the icon for normal love. But from my readings, I found there was also a love that was like the people just hated each other so much they didn't want to leave their side. I decided on the spades for that one. I could go on about the others but, like my brother, I could talk about the different quadrants and meanings for hours and hours.

"Y-yes." I answered slowly. He broke out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Fuck you, Egbert!" I declared angrily, crossing my arms.

"Are you-?" He asked after his laughing had subsided. His voice trailed off. I rose an eyebrow. What the fuck is he trying to say? "Since you like all this girly romance stuff and make freaking charts, are you-" He asked again, still trailing off. I gave a confused expression, still not getting it. He sighed, "Are you gay, dude?" He finally simplified.

"I'm not a homosexual John!" I exclaimed, my face getting hot. He grinned, walking back over to his side.

"You're so gay, man." He said. I crossed my arms.

"Fuck you and fuck that stupid bunny!" I declared, noticing that ratty thing on his bed. He gasped and clutched the stuffed animal.

"Nobody insults Liv Tyler!" He yelled at me.

"What kind of name is that?" I asked. This kid had issues. And that's why he probably belonged here.

"It's from the movie this bunny is from. You're so stupid. Like those love charts." He said. Now it was my turn to be offended and gasp.

"I'd like to see you try to make one of these AMAZING charts!" I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to stay away from you for the rest of the day, bye." He said, descending the stairs.

"I'm not done with you, Egbert!" I declared, running after him.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter and hope you like this fanfic!**

** Please review!**


End file.
